


A Time for Healing

by nerdiebeauty



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Assassin's Creed Syndicate, F/M, Jack the Ripper DLC, Oral Sex, Sexual Content, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-23 14:46:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6119794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdiebeauty/pseuds/nerdiebeauty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post Jack the Ripper DLC. You've tended to Jacob's wounds following his release from The Ripper, but Jacob is not the only one that needs healing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Time for Healing

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea of someone taking care of Jacob after The Ripper's Terror. Strangely, I got this plot from listening to "Song of the Caged Bird" by Lindsey Stirling to relate to the reader, something along the lines of "Jacob is not the only one that needs healing." :P
> 
> And this is my first time writing a fanfic about a "first time," even though I haven't had MY first time yet. And, uh... have to admit, I was squirming while writing this. Older Jacob has that kind of effect on my I guess. *sweats* So please be gentle. This is dedicated to a friend in her favorite genre ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) Enjoy!

“This wound is healing well,” you explained, carefully disinfecting the wound.

 “That’s because you know your stuff,” Jacob replied with a grin.

Jacob was sitting at the edge of the table, leaning down so you could easily tend to the wound above his left eye. His jacket was on the table along with his gloves and bracers, revealing his black vest covering a long sleeved shirt rolled up to the elbows. His hands had a few scratches and the bandaged scars on his chest were still a little sore. His body was healing very quickly and the wound above his eye was the last thing to be treated.

The Ripper’s Terror has finally ended, and ever since Ms. Nightingale became bedridden due to old age, you were the one tending to him and his initiates for the following months. Healing people was a weakness of yours, so when Evie asked for your help in getting him patched up since his release, you were more than willing to give him the care he required.

“A few more days and it should be completely healed,” you mutter as you finished. You toss the soiled tissue into the garbage under the table and grab a clean wet towel to wash you hands.

“Thank you,” he said. “I don’t know what I’d do without you.”

“After what you’ve been though, you’d manage,” you said, smirking.

“I’m not so sure about that.”

“What do you mean?”

His voice became softer as he continued. “One of my greatest fears… was that I wouldn’t see you again.”

You froze as he spoke these words, the smell of disinfectant invading your nostrils. You started to feel lightheaded, but it’s not from the disinfectant. The words he said, the way he spoke, affected you _emotionally_.

Before his disappearance, you were an assassin with medical experience, fully skilled in both fields. You eventually grew to know each other and enjoyed his company on every mission you tackled. Nowadays, you’re tending to those who need medical attention after the brotherhood was nearly destroyed, and when he didn’t need to be seen, Jacob usually came by to check on you, offering companionship whenever he can.

Admittedly, you HAVE noticed the in last few months how more open, comfortable and charming he was to you. A few laughs here, some flirting gestures there, but the idea of him having _feelings_ towards you never crossed your mind. Your hurtful past refuses you to get too close to anyone, and yet, you might have felt _something_ towards him.

“I didn’t know you cared… like that,” you uttered, avoiding his gaze.

“After all we’ve been through, is it that hard to believe?” he said jokingly. “I’ve always cared for you. I thought about you the whole time I was… captured. I thought to myself if anything ever happened to you--“

He knows you have been hurt in the past by those who betrayed your trust. As skilled as you are healing physical wounds, emotional ones persevered. You secretly wanted to keep those wounds to avoid being hurt again, to remind you of what happens when people take advantage of your kindness.

“I appreciate your honesty, but…” you mention, your voice slowly becoming a whisper, “you know I can't go any further than… this.”

Grabbing a clean bandage along with tape from behind, you start to dress his wound. You avoided eye contact with him, not knowing how to deal with this “confession.”

“Even if it meant being alone forever?” He asked softly. “Regardless of any feelings… towards someone like me?”

You swallowed hard. All you could do was nod, carefully pressing on the bandage.

“It doesn’t have to be that way.” 

You begin placing the tape across the cloth.

“You’re a wonderful person who deserves more than that. And something tells me… You know it too.”

Something in your eyes was subtly telling him ‘god, you're right,’ but your body was saying ‘I shouldn’t pursue those feelings.’ But you wanted to keep a strong resolve. You didn’t want this man to get to you. You COULDN’T. Your heart starts to ache. Why now of all times? Just because this man deeply cares for you doesn’t mean you should let your guard down, right?

 

* * *

 

Moving back from him, you look down at your hands. He caught this distraction and outstretched his hands toward you. He places one hand on your waist while the other takes your chin, forcing you to look at him. Once he captures your gaze, he moves his hand to your cheek, stroking it softly with his thumb. He slowly leans in and pulls you closer to him. Before you can protest, he tilts his head and closes his eyes, as you involuntarily do the same.

His lips touch yours, kissing you softly and gently. He inhales, taking in your scent. Your eyelids are fluttering as all sorts of emotions race through your mind. You feel the palm of his hand softly caress your cheek as his other hand caresses your upper back. You place your hands on his partly exposed chest, feeling it rise and fall.

 _Don’t,_ you curse to yourself, _don’t do this._

He gently sucks on your bottom lip, eliciting a small gasp from you. Your eyes are still closed as you feel him pull away from you, as you savor this moment, his scent and kisses. A soft ‘Jacob’ escapes your lips in a whisper.

You open your eyes to find him looking at you, a soft smile on his lips. He places his thumb on your bottom lip and slowly caresses it, as if asking permission. You say nothing and he takes this as a sign to continue.

He kisses you again, pulling you even closer. His kisses are deeper and more passionate. As soon as you feel his tongue softly lick at your bottom lip, you push him away, snapping back to your senses.

“Jacob…” you blurted, turning away. “I can’t…”

“You don’t have to be afraid anymore, love.” He grabs your chin to face him again. “I’ll make sure you're never hurt again.”

Absolute sincerity was present when he spoke those words. It’s as if something in the deepest part of your soul was breaking apart, like a barrier finally giving way to a flow of emotions that haven't been felt in a long time. You feel a pleasant yet overwhelming aura of safety and trust descend over you and nod, wanting to believe those words.

The kiss continues. He doesn’t ask for permission this time and softly pushes his tongue past your lips. You release a moan of surprise as his tongue dances with yours. You wrap your arms around his broad shoulders as you begin to relax against him. You feel him shift under you, lightly guiding your body to switch positions so that you are the one leaning against the edge of the table.

His hand begins to lift your skirt, exposing your thigh to the cool atmosphere. Breaking the kiss, he places a trail of light kisses leading from your cheek to the choker around your neck, his facial hair tickling your soft skin. You shudder at his actions and your head rolls back, feeling Jacob smile against your neck as you allow more access to your newly exposed skin.

He caresses your inner thigh and lightly rubs the front portion of your underwear with his fingers. You inhale sharply as your legs start to shake, moving one arm to balance yourself against the table. He proceeds to tease the fabric directly on top of your partially aroused clit. You gasp at how much wetness you just produced from this action, hearing him moan softly.

Nervousness starts to set in as you start to push away from him. Recognizing your hesitancy, he looks at you with intent as well as understanding.

“Don’t worry,” he whispered. “I would never pressure you into something you don’t want. You have my word.”

A trusting smile appears and he pushes everything but his belongings on the table aside, making them clutter to the floor. He slowly moves down your neck to your collarbone, nipping at it lightly while his hands continued their wicked ministrations.

“You’ve done a wonderful job healing my wounds,” he whispered playfully. “Now it’s time someone healed yours.”

 

* * *

 

You can feel your legs becoming weak from his words as well as his hands. He senses this and encourages you to lay back on the table. You comply and slightly shiver as you feel the cool leather of his jacket under you.

He follows, climbing on top of you to place a yearn-filled kiss on your swollen lips. He unintentionally presses his groin against you, marveling at how hard he was getting. He moves his hands under your shirt and starts massaging your breasts, a low moan growing in your throat. Your hands eagerly run through the dark tresses of his soft hair, watching you squirm as he teases the erect nipples.

He continues downwards, still massaging your breasts as he places loving kisses along your abdomen. He hums, sending vibrations to add to the stimulation as your eyes roll back and your eyelids shutter closed.

With your skirt now bundled at your hips, he grabs the sides of your soaked underwear and in one slow gesture, slides them off. Parting your legs with his hands, he holds your hips in place to calm your squirming. He places a soft bite on your inner thigh and you immediately feel his hot, wet tongue deliver a long, slow lick from your opening to your fully aroused clit, arching your back sharply.

“Ah! Don’t…” you protested feebly, moving to cover yourself with your hands.

Hushing you with a smile, he swats your hands aside and begins to lick feverishly at your quivering pussy, adding his nose to tease your clit, repeatedly, savoring your juices and making subtle noises as he did. His hair stubble constantly coming in contact with your stimulated flesh adds to the sensation and a sharp moan forces its way out of your throat. You’ve never felt this kind of pleasure before but it was clear he knew THIS stuff.

You unconsciously bring your hands to tug at his hair as you thoroughly start to enjoy the pleasure he’s bringing. His moans start to grow louder as he is clearly enjoying this as much as you are. He teases at your tight opening with two of his fingers before effortlessly inserting them. They begin stroking you lovingly and you gasp, panting breathlessly at him. You look down to catch a glimpse of his hard member clearly present his trousers. A pleasurable warmth starts to grow in your loins.

“Jacob, no more!” you breathe. “Please. I-I need you…”

He stopped briefly to look up at you. “Are you sure?” he asked, a concerned look on his face.

You nodded. “Yes. Make me yours.”

This man awakened feelings inside you that you never thought would be experienced so soon. You can't help be feel grateful to have met him, so grateful that you couldn’t help but want – no, _need_ – this man in every way possible.

 

* * *

 

He quickly unbuttons his trousers, exposing his impressive manhood. His trousers slide to the floor as the both of you help get rid of each other’s upper garments. He pulls you up to him, kissing you deeply and firmly stroking himself. You excitedly run your fingers through his hair as your kisses become hot and heavy, as if trying to ravish each other completely. 

You feel his thumb gently tease your clit as he positions himself directly in front of you, the head of his cock teasing your opening. He slides into you slowly, inch by inch. You hang onto him tightly as you feel his thick length slowly begin to stretch you, moans of pain and pleasure being muffled by his kisses. You hear him moan deeply, marveling at how tight you are around him.

By the time he’s fully sheathed inside you, your body convulses as an orgasm erupts from you without warning. You pull him immensely close as you try to muffle your cries into his shoulders. Your inner walls contract tightly around his length and he groans loudly at the pleasurable spasms.

“Oh god… I'm so sorry!” you say as you catch your breath, slightly embarrassed.

“For what?” he asked, chuckling at your apology. 

He smiles warmly, obviously pleased that you’ve found release. Kissing resumes as he begins to slowly thrust in and out of you. A slow, steady pace which languidly picks up as he loses himself to the sensations. His thick length felt so incredible as it stretches and fills you completely, lovingly caressing your tight sex. You were more surprised at the fact that it didn’t hurt as much as you thought it would.

Your moans turn into screams as you feel him moving faster, rolling your hips against him to match his rhythm. He carefully pushes you back onto the table, towering on top of you to spread your legs even wider with his thighs. He grinds against your clit and the head of his cock starts to rub a weak soft inside you, squirming and throwing your head back against the table. His thrusts become harder and deeper, working its way to yet another powerful orgasm.

 _No! Not again!_ Your mind screamed.

As if reading your thoughts, Jacob’s warmth breath tickles your ear as he leans in.

“Don’t hold back, love,” he breathed, kissing your neck. “Let me hear you again.”

Holding onto him firmly, you continuously scream his name the loudest you could as the second orgasm hits you. You close your legs around his waist as your pussy strongly clenches around his cock. Your hips buck out of rhythm completely as your toes curl from the intensity.

You feel his cock getting even harder, a telltale sign of his own impending release. He grabs your hips and with one final thrust, he stills, arching upwards to avoid roaring in your ear. You moan even louder at how deep he is when you feel his cock twitched painfully, feeling his warm seed spill generously into you, prolonging your own orgasm. Moans of ‘Jacob’ and ‘oh my god’ repeatedly leave your lips, a pleasant tune that resonates in his ears.

You're both spent as your breathing starts to slow down. Resting most of his weight on this arms, Jacob burrows his head into your neck, tenderly caressing his sweaty hair as you both bask in the ambience of this orgasmic bliss. He rolls to the side of you and rests back on the table, pulling you with him to rest your head on his chest.

Looking at each other, still breathless, you could do nothing but smile silently. You suddenly notice the bandage above his eye losing its adhesiveness due to the profuse sweating. 

“Damn…” you panted, “now we’re… going to have to change… that bandage again.” 

“Not a problem.” he chuckled. “And, umm… maybe next time we’ll use a bed.”


End file.
